Profecias
by Andromeda-riddle
Summary: El día de la batalla final ha llegado, las tropas de Voldemort invaden Hogwarts nada es lo que parece y hay un traidor en la Orden del Fénix. Dejen RR!


_En una noche de luna llena…_

Sintió como las defensas de Hogwarts eran atravesadas, llamo inmediatamente a todos los profesores y al ejercito de Dumbuldore, sin embargo nadie podía encontrar a Harry, se dirigió con paso firme a su oficina, pero al llegar frente a la gárgola esta estaba completamente destruida; tomo su varita firmemente pensando que Voldemort había atravesado la defensa, después de todo se necesitaba una gran cantidad de poder para destruir la gárgola, subió las escaleras y hasta llegar a su escritorio, al parecer no se había equivocado, la silla estaba de espaldas, pero revelaba una cabellera negra.

_El corazón del Elegido por el odio se consumirá…_

Creo que estas sentado en mi asiento- dijo Dumbuldore tranquilamente, escucho una risa fría, sin sentimiento, amarga, pero aun así no era la de Voldemort, frunció el ceño, la voz tenia algo familiar, pero no lograba imaginar de quien era

Y yo creo que por primera vez usted "profesor" dumbuldore- dijo la voz remarcando con asco la palabra profesor- esta equivocado.

_Destruiste mi vida…_

El asiento dio la vuelta y para sorpresa de Dumbuldore enfrente de el estaba Harry con una túnica negra, manchada de sangre y una mirada que no pudo reconocer en su alumno, y no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro, y aun mas cuando vio que detrás de Harry estaba el cadáver se Sbill Trwelaney, cuando Harry vio lo que miraba ensancho su sonrisa.

Es curioso profesor, cuando llegue ella ya estaba aquí, al parecer le esperaba y no me va a creer esto, realizo su tercera profecía- dijo Harry cargando cada palabra con malicia

_La tierra se teñirá de rojo…_

Ella predijo mi victoria-dijo harry saboreando cada palabra mientras alzaba su varita en contra de Dumbuldore, este lanzo un expelliarmus que se la arrebato de la mano, pero para extrañeza de dumbuldore solo ensancho su sonrisa aun mas si era posible.

A veces las profecías, como bien sabes Harry, pueden ser malinterpretadas – dijo Dumbuldore alzando su varita y apuntando a harry- tus padres, sirius y remus estarían muy decepcionados de ti- cambio el tema Dumbuldore.

_Mataste a los que quería_

Bueno profesor, eso yo nunca lo sabré, gracias a usted se encuentran tres metros bajo tierra, aunque tal vez se pongan felices cuando los valla a visitar- añadió Harry, Dumbuldore mando una maldición, pero de la nada un escudo apareció y la detuvo, una bola de energía se comenzó a formar en la mano de Harry, Dumbuldore abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- cosa curiosa la magia sin varita no?- dijo mientras miraba con gran interés la bola que ahora tenia un color negro con destellos blancos alrededor de el, luego volteo su mirada a Dumbuldore, su mirada se obscureció totalmente- también es curioso lo que resulta cuando la mezclas con magia antigua y artes obscuras, no le gustaría "estudiar" mas a fondo esta reacción?- dicho esto lanzo la bola de energía hacia donde se encontraba dumbuldore quien la esquivo

_Te llevaste la inocencia…_

Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme Harry- dijo Dumbuldore

Seguro profesor? Porque mejor no observa detrás de usted?- pidió Harry, quien estaba igual de calmado que antes y seguía sentado en el asiento de su director, Dumbuldore realizo esta acción, y se sorprendió al ver la bola de energía flotando y cada vez tornándose de mayor tamaño, a gran velocidad y pronto comenzó a absorber la energia de Dumbuldore, Dumbuldore intento de todo ante la mirada divertida de Harry, ya ntes de que la esfera succionara por completo su energía Harry hablo- no se preocupe, le aseguro que cumpliré mi destino, solo que con …métodos diferentes a los que usted deseaba

_Que algún día poseí…_

_Mataste mi alma…_

Después de decir esto la magia de Dumbuldore fue absorbida totalmente y la esfera negra se interno en el cuerpo de Harry, quien después paso sobre el cuerpo de Dumbuldore, con su capa negra ondeando detrás de el.

_Yo te mato a ti…_

Después el cuerpo comenzó a flotar detrás de Harry quien en poco tiempo llego a donde se llevaba acabo la batalla: los terrenos de Hogwarts.

_El ocaso de una era…_

Todos recuperaron la esperanza al ver a su héroe aparecer en las puertas del castillo, misma que se perdió al ver como arrojaba el cuerpo de Dumbulodore a la tierra, frente a sus "amigos" y conocidos, camino con paso imponente mientras un aura roja le comenzaba a rodear, mientras murmuraba palabras de idiomas olvidados, un ritiual de tiempos pasados. El suelo tembló a su paso, incluso Voldemort miro con terror lo que alguna vez fue el _golden boy._

_Tu sangre apaciguara mi sed de venganza…_

El duelo comenzó, y en pocos minutos el cuerpo de Voldemort a sus pies cayo, la sangre la tierra mancho.

_El principio de otra…_

_La profecía cumpliré…_

Los mortifagos aun vivos y aquellos que apreciaban sus vidas se arrodillaron ante el nuevo lord oscuro, sus antiguos amigos le insultaron.

Es increíble lo que puede hacer la soledad no "amigos"- dijo harry frente a dos pelirrojos y una pelicastaña- es increíble lo que causa la traición

_Me dejaron solo…_

Conjuro una espada y para horror de Ron y Hermione degolló a Ginny, Torturo a Hermione hasta la muerte, clavo la espada en el estomago del pelirrojo y vio como su vida se extinguía mientras lloraba la muerte de su hermana y de su novia

_Su sangre limpiara su traición…_

_El infiero sus puertas abrirá…_

El paisaje estaba totalmente teñido de de sangre y cadáveres, después de recitar un ritual la puerta de una dimensión se abrió, los demonios clamaron sangre, y el los dirigió.

_Satanás por los ojos verdes intimidado se sentirá…_

Sintió el poder recorrer sus venas como nunca antes, su sed de sangre creció hasta niveles imaginables, marcho con su nuevo ejercito tomando vidas como pago por toda una vida de sufrimiento.

_La tierra en una era de tinieblas se sumergirá…_

Miro su obra totalmente satisfecho, se vengaría del mundo de todo lo que le hizo por fin era libre ya no mas viejo manipulador, no mas amigos falsos ni hipócritas sonrisas por fin el mundo sentiría lo que el, su venganza se completaría.

_Ahora el mundo ya no tiene salvación_

El mundo se postraba ante sus pies, nunca más sufriría, nunca mas sentiría miedo, ahora ya no había barreras que le impidieran continuar, nada ni nadie que le detuviera, nadie que no le temiera…

_Ahora solo mando yo…._

Una carcajada salio de sus labios, todo aquel que le escucho se le helo el corazón.


End file.
